Jamais plus que de l'amitié Sabo x Koala
by Loloupas
Summary: Après la défaite de la famille Don Quichotte à Dressrosa, l'armée révolutionnaire est débordée. Un autre problème va cependant surgir. Les anciens esclaves des dragons célestes vont être les cibles d'un homme sans pitié. Sabo et Koala vont se chargés de cette mystérieuse affaire, et leur relation va changé du tout au tout.
1. Prologue

Depuis le départ de Dressrosa, après la défaite de la famille Don Quichotte, l'armée révolutionnaire est très occupée. La découverte du trafic d'armes, qui eu lieu dans un port souterrain de la ville, est l'une de leur principale occupation. Mais beaucoup de sombres secrets ont été dévoilés au même moment. Nous parlons bien sûr de l'incident d'il y a 10 ans, alors que le roi et son armée avaient massacré la population. Cependant, cette attaque avait été provoquée par quelqu'un d'autre. Un être maléfique, se croyant supérieur à toute personnes et ne ressentant rien d'autre que de la cruauté et de la haine : Joker, ou de son vrai nom, Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Cette homme, grâce à son fruit du démon, le fruit du fil, put contrôler le roi ainsi que son armée pour commettre ce massacre. Durant 10 ans, Dressrosa a été gouverné par la famille Don Quichotte. Durant 10 ans, la famille du roi Riku, ancien monarque de Dressrosa, a été victime d'une haine sans limite par le peuple. Durant 10 ans, la population a vécu dans le mensonge.

Cela aurait pu durer 10 années de plus, si, un équipage, disparu depuis 2 ans, n'aurait pas refait son apparition. Il s'agit bien sûr de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, dont le capitaine n'est autre que Monkey D. Luffy ! Cette équipe de neuf pirates changea le destin des habitants de Dressrosa en les libérant de l'emprise que Doflamingo exerçait sur eux. La totalité des humains changés en jouets revinrent à leur apparence d'origine après l'évanouissement de Sugar et la Cage à oiseaux de Doflamingo se retira après la défaite de ce dernier. Le roi Riku revint au pouvoir, Rebecca retrouva son père et la cité de Dressrosa redevint la ville pacifique d'il y a 10 ans. La flotte des Mugiwaras fut créée et ceux-ci partirent vivre d'autres aventures.

Cependant, cette histoire ne va pas les concerner. Du moins, ils n'en seront pas le sujet principal. Dressrosa n'aura également pas son récit précisément conté dans les prochains chapitres. Cette histoire va pourtant concerné deux révolutionnaires qui ont eu un grand rôle à jouer lors des événements de Dressrosa cités quelques lignes plus haut. L'un est le frère de Monkey D. Luffy et de Portgas D. Ace, l'autre a été esclave des dragons célestes lors de sa plus tendre enfance, et en a gardé une trace à vie. Il s'agit respectivement de Sabo, le n°2 de l'armée révolutionnaire, et de Koala, lieutenant de la même organisation.

Voilà ! Prologue écrit ! J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira ! ?'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire ou à m'envoyez un message !

Bye bye les p'tits merrys ! :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Départ de Dressrosa

_**Note rapide de l'auteur (NRDLA) :** Merci pour vos commentaires ! Cependant, je ne peux répondre aux commentaires anonymes... :/ Désolé Camille ! Mais merci, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira !_

Pour vous situez dans le temps, l'histoire se déroule actuellement au moment où Sabo quitte la maison de Kyros dans laquelle se repose les Mugiwaras après leur bataille contre la famille Don Quichotte. N'oubliez pas que vous ne pourrez pas suivre parfaitement l'histoire si vous n'êtes pas à cet endroit dans le manga. Si vous voulez des précisions sur l'histoire ou bien si vous voulez un site pour regarder ou lire le manga, envoyez-moi un message. J'y répondrais !

Bonne lecture, les p'tits merrys ! ;)

« QUOIIII ?! Il a encore raccroché?! »

Hack avait l'air visiblement énervé et contrarié de cet énième appel téléphonique avec Sabo. Il en avait l'habitude, mais s'énervait toujours autant.

« C'est quoi sa manie de raccrocher au nez des gens ? Pourquoi il ne nous écoute jamais ?! s'écriait encore l'homme-poisson.

-Toujours le même ! Il est pas possible, j'te jure ! Crois-moi, il va m'entendre, celui-à ! »

Koala était elle aussi en colère. Ils l'attendaient depuis maintenant une heure, et lorsqu'il daigna enfin décrocher son escargophone, il leur raccroche au nez ? Elle aussi avait l'habitude de son chef d'état major, mais elle en était excédée. Comment pouvait-il être le n°2 de l'armée révolutionnaire et avoir aussi peu de sérieux ? Enfin bon, Sabo était Sabo, et c'est comme ça qu'elle l'adorait ! Un véritable ami qui surprend quiconque, quoi qu'il fasse.

Koala soupira :

« Sérieusement, il peut pas être une fois à l'heure ? Il ne pense qu'à lui, ce sale égoïste !

-Qui est ce sale égoïste ? répondit une voix malicieuse derrière elle.

-Suis un peu, Hack ! Je parle de Sabo bien s... »

Koala se retourna et put voir son chef d'état major. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et de se sentir gênée qu'elle lui sauta dessus, définitivement en colère.

« Bah enfin ! Tu sais que ça fait a une heure qu'on t'attend ! Et pourquoi tu raccroches au nez des gens comme ça ! ARRETE DE RIRE ! »

Koala tirait sur les joues de Sabo alors qu'elle lui hurlait dessus. Ce dernier était en train de rire bêtement sous les cris de son lieutenant. Hack les regardait et souriait de cette scène comique qui se répétait presque chaque jour. Presque chaque jour, depuis leur rencontre, il y a une décennie. Il les avait toujours connus comme cela, et n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir déjà vu en froid. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre, et se complétaient l'un à l'autre. Hack en était certain. Cependant, il n'y avait eu, entre eux, qu'une relation amicale. Bien qu'ils soient très proches, aucun des deux n'avait l'air de ressentir des sentiments envers l'autre.

Dragon aussi l'avait remarqué, et cru, durant un certain temps, que Sabo et Koala entretiendraient une relation amoureuse. Il préféra ensuite pensé à autre chose, et se disait qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Comment Sabo pourrait continuer en tant que bras-droit du chef de l'armée révolutionnaire, s'il aimait l'une de ses lieutenants ? Les opérations de l'organisation en seraient influencées, certainement... Dragon devra alors réagir, mais ne sera capable de faire du mal, autant moralement que physiquement, à deux de ses plus fidèles alliés.

Alors que Koala avait fini de tirailler Sabo, ce dernier se frottait les joues en faisant la moue. Il faisait semblant d'avoir mal pour ravir Koala. Cependant, elle, ne voulait pas lui faire vraiment mal. Chaque fois où elle le faisait, elle se sentait légèrement coupable, mais ne le montrait pas et détournait son regard de Sabo.

Les trois révolutionnaires devaient maintenant faire leur rapport à Dragon. Ils l'appelèrent par escargophone et lui expliquèrent la situation. Koala raconta ce qu'elle avait vu dans le port souterrain : les caisses d'armes et de Smiles, les blasons de célèbres villes et pays cachés sous des drapeaux pirates, le mystère des jouets vivants,... Après avoir entendu tout cela, Dragon prit la parole :

« Très bien, Koala. Ainsi, les doutes que nous avions sur Dressrosa ainsi que sur d'autres villes se sont révélés véridiques. Beaucoup de choses vont s'accélérer à présent, dans les affaires de l'armée révolutionnaire. Je vous remercie tout les trois du risque que vous avez pris. Vous pouvez à présent revenir à Bartigo.

-Bien reçu, chef ! s'exclama Koala avant de raccrocher l'escargophone.

-Aaaaah, on va enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu ! dit Hack en soupirant.

-Et avoir du temps pour manger ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai la daaaaalle ! répondit Sabo en criant.

-Tu es désespérant... » soupira Koala.

Ils marchèrent ensuite vers le port, où un bateau ainsi qu'un équipage de révolutionnaires les attendaient. Le navire était plutôt grand, et devait accueillir environ 300 hommes. Ils montèrent à bord et partirent vers le quartier général de l'armée révolutionnaire.

Premier chapitre un peu court, mais pas d'inquiétudes ! Les prochains seront plus long, promis juré ! Dites vos impressions en commentaires !

Bye bye les p'tits merrys !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Qui es-tu ?

Voilà maintenant quelques heures que le bateau avait levé l'ancre. Il leur faudrait encore quelques jours pour atteindre Bartigo. La mer n'était pas très agitée et le navire avançait au gré du vent. Un voyage tranquille pour les révolutionnaires. Tranquille, sauf à une exception :

« Arrête de t'amuser avec ton nouveau pouvoir ! Tu vas brûler le bateau ! criait Koala

\- Mais la viande est pas assez cuite ! répondait Sabo, détenteur du pyrofruit depuis peu. »

Ce fruit du démon représentait beaucoup pour lui. Pas uniquement parce qu'il procurait les pouvoirs du feu, mais car il avait une grande particularité. Il avait une valeur sentimentale immense, ayant appartenu, il y a de cela 2 ans, à Ace aux poings d'argent, le frère de Sabo et Luffy.

« Tu l'as toujours mangée presque crue !

\- Ben maintenant je la mange cuite !

\- Si le bateau coule, ne compte pas sur moi pour te repêcher... » conclut Koala, boudeuse.

La fin du repas se déroula avec quelques bavardages et des odeurs de fumée.

La nuit se coucha sur une mer, toujours aussi calme qu'en journée. Koala et Sabo allèrent donc se reposer, pendant que Hack et une partie des révolutionnaires montaient la garde.

Koala s'affala sur son lit. Elle était épuisée et n'avait, durant ses derniers jours, pu profiter d'un sommeil ne serait-ce qu'acceptable. Elle se coucha et s'endormit quelques instants après avoir fermé les yeux.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard. Depuis quelques mois, elle recommençait à faire les cauchemars de son enfance en tant qu'esclave. Cependant, ces cauchemars étaient bien réels dans le passé. Durant la nuit, des souvenirs revenaient à la surface de son subconscient, et elle revivait la douleur, la tristesse, le désespoir, la peur...

Elle tenta de se rendormir, mais le seul fait de clore ses paupières lui affichait des images de son terrible rêve. Elle resta alors dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

Grâce à la luminosité de la lune, qui était presque pleine, Hack vadrouillait de part et d'autre du bateau en observant l'horizon. Alors qu'il crut apercevoir une ombre au loin, son escargophone sonna. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque, en décrochant ce dernier, le garde l'appelant depuis la vigie lui indiqua la présence d'un navire. Celui-ci se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers les révolutionnaires. L'homme-poisson alla avertir Sabo, qui n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il le trouva finalement assis dans un couloir, près de la chambre de Koala, son inimitable chapeau recouvrant ses yeux. En entendant arriver son ami, Sabo le souleva et demanda à Hack si il y avait un problème. Ce dernier eu, durant quelques instants, l'envie de questionner le second de l'armée révolutionnaire à propos de sa présence dans le corridor, mais se résigna vite et lui expliqua la situation.

« Je vois. Est-ce que vous auriez aperçu un pavillon ou un emblème ? questionna Sabo.

\- Non. Le ciel est trop sombre et le bateau est encore trop loin, mais il faudrait se préparer à une éventuelle attaque.

\- Tu as bien fait. Allons-y, nous pourrons bientôt savoir la vrai nature de ce navire.

\- Tu ne préviens pas Koala ?

\- Non, laissons la se reposer, elle en a bien besoin. »

Sabo finit cette phrase en se levant. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte de la chambre de son amie. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ces derniers temps, il la voyait souvent avec un air fatigué. Il avait trouver la raison de ce manque de sommeil en l'entendant, une nuit, lors d'un énième cauchemar. Depuis, il veillait à son peu d'heures de sommeil en empêchant à quiconque de la déranger. Il n'avait jamais osé faire autre chose, se disant que c'était un problème personnel et qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement pas en parler. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était hantée par son passé d'esclave, mais il ne savait rien d'autre à ce sujet. Elle évitait d'en parler, par peur de raviver de profondes blessures enfouies en elle-même. Alors il agissait comme il pouvait, restant des heures durant, devant la porte de la chambre de Koala, afin de préserver son sommeil.

Sabo suivit Hack sur le pont. Le bateau n'était maintenant plus très loin, à quelques centaines de mètres de celui des révolutionnaires. Aucun pavillon pirate, ni même un emblème de la Marine. Qu'était-ce alors ? Un navire de marchandises ? La totalité des hommes présent sur le pont étaient sur leur garde alors que le contact était imminent.

Les deux ponts se faisaient maintenant face. Sabo pouvait à présent voir l'équipage du bateau qui les avaient suivis. Ils étaient habillés tels des pirates. Un homme aux cheveux vert et à la peau bronzée se tenait au centre. Il était uniquement vêtu d'un large short bleu où se trouvait des étoiles vertes. Sur ses épaules, un manteau ressemblant bizarrement à celui d'un vice-amiral de la Marine. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, et beaucoup de questions se bousculaient en lui. L'homme sauta sur le bateau des révolutionnaires, apparemment sans aucune crainte.

« Qui est-tu ? commença Sabo, qui n'en put plus d'attendre un mot de la part du mystérieux intrus.

\- On me nomme Pablo. D'après ton expression, tu te poses sans doute beaucoup de questions sur moi, n'est-ce pas, Sabo ?

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

\- Comment ne pas connaître le n°2 de l'armée révolutionnaire ? Le monde entier sait qui tu es, surtout après les événements de Dressrosa. » répondit Pablo, de manière arrogante.

Hack prit la parole, voyant que son ami commençait déjà à perdre patience :

« Tu t'appelles Pablo, d'accord, mais ça ne nous en dit pas plus sur toi.

\- Enfin ! J'avais peur que vous ne me le demandiez pas ! Et bien je suis pirate et officier de la Marine. »

Il y eu un mouvement de recul du côté des révolutionnaires. Hack leur fit un signe de tête, les incitant de ne rien tenté contre l'individu. Il regarda à nouveau Pablo, afin qu'il continue.

« Comment vous expliquer... Je suis officier, par le fait que la Marine me donne des ''missions'' à réaliser et qu'en échange, je reçois une certaine somme d'argent. A la base, je suis un pirate, et les fameuses ''missions'' que me donne le Gouvernement, sont... criminelles ou mal vues par la société. C'est pour cela que ce doit être un pirate qui doit les accomplir. Plus simplement, on va dire que c'est le grade inférieur à celui des grands corsaires.

\- Pourquoi nous racontes-tu cela ? Le Gouvernement et la Marine éviteraient d'ébruiter ce genre... d'affaires... répondit Hack.

\- Vous êtes des révolutionnaires ! Vous savez que le Gouvernement nous cachent des choses à tous, et vous l'aurez su tôt ou tard.

\- Si j'ai bien suivi, demanda Sabo, la Marine te donne des ''missions''. Je pense ne pas me tromper en te disant que tu es ici pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort. D'ailleurs, j'allais justement y venir. Vous vous souvenez sans doute de l'incident d'il y a deux ans, sur l'archipel Sabaody, lorsqu'un pirate, le dénommé Monkey D. Luffy, a frappé un Dragon céleste, supposé intouchable ? Ces derniers ont alors eu peur des conséquences, pensant que cela inciterait les autres criminels à le faire. Ils ont alors commencé à partir à la chasse aux anciens esclaves, ceux qui ont été libéré par Fisher Tiger, il y a plus de dix ans. Leur but est tout simplement de se faire respecter, peu importe les pensées des civils envers eux. Ils veulent montrer que rien ni personne ne pourra les injurier, comme cela a été le cas avec ce fameux Chapeau de Paille. » raconta Pablo.

Sabo, en entendant cette histoire, se sentit troublé. Il pensait d'abord à Luffy, son petit frère. Les souvenirs de son enfance avec lui et Sabo lui étaient revenus il y a deux ans, à la fin de la guerre de Marineford. Plus précisément, lorsqu'il appris, par le biais d'un journal, la mort d'Ace.

Même s'il ne se souvenait pas encore de Luffy, il avait entendu parler de cette acte de courage et de culot inédit. Un pirate frappant un Dragon céleste, une première historique ! Personne n'avait osé le faire, pas même les plus grandes terreurs de ce monde.

Cependant, il ne pensait pas uniquement à Luffy. Il avait comprit, dès le début de son récit, que la mission de Pablo était de chercher et d'emmener avec lui les esclaves évadés. La personne qui occupait son esprit en était une dans le passé. Une esclave délivrée des Dragons céleste par Fisher Tiger. A présent, il sait qu'il fera tout pour protéger son amie.

Koala.

* * *

Salut !

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît !

Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que, dû à mon départ en vacance dimanche, il m'est pour l'instant impossible de vous affirmer si il y aura un chapitre ces deux prochaines semaines...

Je ferais tout pour, pas d'inquiétudes !

Bye bye les p'tits merry ! ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : C'est à moi de te protéger!

Salut salut !

Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser pour ces quelques semaines de non-écriture. A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt occupée ces derniers temps. J'avais deux semaines de vacances, suivies d'une semaine chargée en rendez-vous. Sans oublier ma rentrée en seconde. Et oui, direction le lycée ! Gros changements, de plus, je me retrouve dans une section spécifique ''A fond les sciences'', qui, comme son nom l'indique, est spécialisée dans les matières scientifiques. Enfin bref, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le retard de ma publication, je reprendrais le cours normal de mes publications (tous les vendredis) à partir de la semaine prochaine.

Enfin bon j'ai assez raconté ma vie, place au chapitre !

* * *

Koala.

Celle-ci était, sans doute, encore endormie. Du moins, c'était la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Sabo à ce moment précis.

« Il me semble que tu ais enfin compris la raison de ma venue ici, je me trompe ? dit Pablo, d'un air qui, d'un coup, devint plus sérieux.

-Effectivement, répondit Sabo. Mais, pourquoi viser les révolutionnaires ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul révolutionnaire à t'être fait un nom, durant les événements de Dressrosa. »

Le chef d'état-major de l'armée révolutionnaire commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas faire allusion à ça ! Personne n'était au courant... Lui-même avait dû attendre quelques années avant de le savoir...

« Il y a bien sûr toi, mon cher Hack... » continuait Pablo.

Les poings de Sabo se contractaient. Ses dents grinçaient. Il sentait la chaleur monter en lui, et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour empêcher les flammes de surgir de son corps. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il craignait de faire brûler le navire, et devait donc se contenir.

« … mais aussi et surtout... »

Sur ces mots, Pablo disparut laissant une épaisse fumée derrière lui. Alors que le brouillard commençait à se dissiper, un bruit interpella les révolutionnaires. Ils se retournèrent et le virent, avec dans ses bras, une Koala paniquée, essayant tant bien que mal de s'échapper.

« … TOI ! N'est-ce pas, Koala ? s'écria-il en étirant son long sourire, qui était particulièrement cruel.

Koala ne pouvait rien dire, car une des main de Pablo maintenait sa bouche fermée. Cependant, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux la peur, la tristesse et la colère. Dans son silence, il était tout de même possible de comprendre ses appels de détresse.

« Etonné ? Et oui, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un fruit du démon ! Je te présente le fruit de l'illusion. Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Pablo. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu créer une copie de moi-même, qui vous occupait tous ici, pendant que j'allais chercher la marchandise. »

Sabo regardait l'intéressé, stupéfait. Comment avait-il pu être berner aussi facilement ? Un flot d'émotion traversa son corps. Il commençait à trembler, mais de quoi ? De rage, ou bien de peur ? La peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Koala ? S'il continuait à la voir dans cet état, il ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps sans détruire le bateau. Il sentit alors une main se posée sur son épaule. C'était Hack.

« Sabo, calme-toi. Il cherche uniquement à te faire perdre le contrôle de tes émotions. Il veut te mettre à bout afin que tu détruises toi-même ce navire. »

Il parlait lentement, afin d'empêcher Pablo d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

Le second de l'armée révolutionnaire se calma légèrement. Ses muscles se détendaient et sa respiration reprenait un rythme régulier. Cependant, quelque chose n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux, remplis de haine et de rage.

Il s'élança alors sur Pablo, dégainant son poing ardent. Celui l'esquiva, ainsi que les nombreux autres qui suivirent. Sabo se battait avec hargne et ne baissait pas la vitesse de ses attaques. Durant ce laps de temps, l'équipage de l'ennemi avait pris d'assaut les révolutionnaires.

La bataille faisait, dans chacun des deux camps, de nombreux morts et blessés. Les pirates surpassaient largement les subordonnées de Dragon. Alors que Hack était encore indemne grâce à ses talents en karaté des hommes-poissons, il observait le combat de Sabo. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Que se passait-il ? Il avait sa petite idée, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, car il était débordé par la masse de sabre qui tranchait l'air à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sabo tentait de frapper Pablo, mais celui esquivait chacune de ses attaques. Koala n'était à présent plus dans ses bras, mais était tenue par un autre pirate. Elle était encore consciente, malgré sa tête qui tournait au rythme des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Le chef d'état major de l'armée révolutionnaire n'en croyait pas. Comment son ennemi était aussi rapide ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'utiliser la technique de l'incision, mais faisait, cependant, des mouvements très rapides.

Quelques instants se déroulèrent durant lesquelles Sabo attaquait de plus en plus vite. D'un coup, alors qu'il croyait avoir touché son bras gauche, il sentit du vide. Et ce fut là qu'il compris. Pablo n'avait pas attaqué depuis le début du combat. Il se contentait uniquement d'esquiver, fatigant grandement le détenteur du pyrofruit.

Ce dernier partit alors en courant vers les cabines du bateau. Et c'est ici qu'il le découvrit. Pablo avait l'air de manipuler des ficelles dans le vide. Depuis qu'il ne tenait plus Koala, il avait put partir se cacher en laissant derrière lui une illusion le représentant. Celle-ci, ne pouvant pas toucher Sabo, faisait semblant d'esquiver ses coups, dans l'espoir de fatiguer suffisamment son adversaire afin de le battre plus facilement après. Une technique qui aurait pu se révéler très efficace si le numéro 2 de l'armée révolutionnaire n'avait pas découvert le stratagème.

Il prépara alors son plus grand poing ardent, et percuta de plein fouet le visage du pirate, qui traversa les différentes couches de bois du bateau, pour se retrouver sur le pont, où se déroulait le combat. Sabo marcha dans les décombres rejoindre sa victime. Alors qu'il allait lui asséner le coup de grâce, un cri retentit :

« ATTENTION SABO ! »

La voix de Koala. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, il sentit une douleur fulgurante à sa joue droite, avant de se faire éjecter avec force dans la mer. Hack se retourna alors pour voir Sabo tomber dans l'eau, ainsi que l'une des illusions de Pablo disparaître. Il profita alors de la distraction de celui-ci pour lui donner le coup que son ami n'avait pu faire lui-même, qui lui fit perdre connaissance . Les pirates, sans leur capitaine, étaient à présent menés par les révolutionnaires et le combat fut vite terminé. Mais où était Koala ?

Alors qu'elle avait réussi à se libérer, elle courait sur le pont, avant de sauter sur la rambarde et de plonger dans les abysses.

« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle nageait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de visibilité et elle devait presque chercher à l'aveugle le corps de Sabo. Son oxygène se perdait dans ses poumons alors que sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Elle devait reprendre son souffle, mais elle agitait ses bras et ses jambes dans l'espoir de sentit les vêtements de son ami.

Et c'est alors qu'elle le trouva. Ni une, ni deux, elle l'empoigna et le remonta à la surface. Elle vit la lumière du soleil, et elle émergea. La lieutenante prit une grande inspiration et le regarda. Il avait l'air de reprendre son souffle ainsi que ses esprits. Les révolutionnaires les aidèrent à remonter sur le navire mais alors que Koala portait toujours Sabo, elle trébucha sur la rambarde et tomba avec lui. Elle était à présent presque couchée sur lui. Elle se redressa et vit ses cheveux gorgés d'eau. Il respirait encore de façon saccadée mais il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

« Tu ne m'avais pas clairement dit que tu ne me sauverais pas si je coulais ? dit-il doucement, en rigolant et en souriant.

-Imbécile, j'ai bien cru que... »

Elle s'évanouit sur ces mots, sa tête se retrouvant sur le torse habillé et mouillé de Sabo. Ses vertiges avaient finalement eu raison d'elle. Sabo releva sa nuque,légèrement inquiet, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne faisait que dormir, il la rebaissa. Il mit sa main dans les cheveux dégoulinants de Koala et ria légèrement.

« Merci, mais c'est maintenant à moi de te protéger. »

* * *

Voilà !

Ah, au fait ! Il y avait encore une chose dont je voudrais vous parler. Je vais créer une page facebook sur laquelle je mettrais les liens vers les nouveaux chapitres, lors de leur publication. Je pourrais également vous communiquer les retards ou, pourquoi pas, les avances ! Elle va peut-être ouvrir lors de cette semaine encore, mais je n'ai pas de nom encore... Si jamais vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas !

Cette fois-ci, je vous laisse !

Bye bye les p'tits merrys ! ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ça aurait dû être moi

Salut salut !

Je suis désolé de poster ce chapitre un peu en retard, mais comme je suis rentrée au lycée, j'ai (beaucoup) plus de devoirs. J'ai également un projet que j'aimerais mener à terme. Pas d'affolements ! Ce projet n'est pas grand chose et cela devrait être réglé dans une ou deux semaines.

J'ai encore une chose à vous dire... La page facebook à ouverte ! Et oui, je vous en avais parlé dans le chapitre précédent et c'est fait ! Ce sera maintenant plus simple pour moi de vous avertir sur les retards des publications !

Page Facebook : Loloupas fanfiction's

Sur ceux, je vous laisse ! Place au chapitre !

* * *

Il regarda le ciel encore quelques instants. Le rythme de sa respiration était redevenu normal. Hack avait déjà, depuis quelques secondes, ordonné aux révolutionnaires d'enfermer les pirates restant ainsi que Pablo, qui fut menotté avec du granit marin. L'équipage s'était dissipé et retournait à ses occupations. Alors que l'homme-poisson allait faire un rapport à Dragon sur ce qu'il venait de se produire, il regarda une dernière fois Koala et Sabo, avant de partir à l'escargophone, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

Le chef d'état-major de l'armée révolutionnaire ne remarqua pas qu'il commençait à caresser les cheveux de Koala. Il la surpris cependant à trembler. Bien entendu, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'eau, ils ne s'étaient pas séché et le vent commençait à se lever. Alors, avec une infinie précautions, il se redressa et mit sa main gauche dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, et il la porta à sa chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit et lui enleva sa veste et ses chaussures. Il remarqua qu'elle avait perdu son chapeau rouge, celui qu'elle portait si souvent. Elle l'a sûrement perdu dans l'eau, lorsqu'elle a plongé pour le sauver. Il s'en voulût instantanément et se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Après avoir pensé à cela, il remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et l'observa quelques instants. Elle était si calme lorsqu'elle dormait, on ne pouvait alors pas se douter qu'elle avait un tel tempérament une fois éveillée. Sabo sourit et sortit de la pièce.

« Elle va bien ? »

C'était Hack. Il était adossé au mur du couloir et regardait son ami. Il avait sans aucun doute finit son appel avec Dragon.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est seulement épuisée. Elle ira mieux dans peu de temps, répondit Sabo.

-Je ne pense pas être celui qui s'inquiète le plus pour elle...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il en riant légèrement.

-Non, rien. Au fait, j'ai appelé Dragon, il nous a ordonné d'amener Pablo au Quartier Général. Il souhaite lui faire passer un interrogatoire.

-Je vois. Dans combien de temps arriveront-nous ?

-Pour être franc, une tempête se prépare, dit l'homme-poisson. Nous ne pourrons sans doute pas arriver à Baltigo avant demain matin.

-D'accord. Faites le nécessaire pour la tempête. » marmonna le blond, pensif.

La discussion se termina ainsi. Hack partit vers le pont du navire, tout en sachant que Sabo ne le suivrai pas. Celui-ci s'était, comme toujours, assis à côté de la chambre de Koala.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, signe que l'après-midi battait son plein. Cependant, cette journée ensoleillée s'assombrissait. Le ciel, qui jusque là avait été bleu, se recouvrait de nuages. La mer s'agitait et le bateau tanguait au rythme des vagues. Tout l'équipage était silencieux. Seul le flot de l'eau sur la coque brisait cet instant. Cela dura quelques instants, quelques minutes, personne ne pourrait le dire. Le temps s'était arrêté sur le navire.

Cependant, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, un énorme craquement se fit entendre. Le ciel s'était éveillé. Les éclairs s'abattaient les uns après les autres et les révolutionnaires exécutaient maintenant les ordres de Hack sous la peur et la panique. Sabo, ayant entendu le début des ''festivités'', se leva et sortit sur le pont. Bien évidemment, il ne réveilla pas Koala.

A l'extérieur, c'était le chaos. L'équipage courait de tous les côtés. L'homme-poisson essayait en vain de se faire entendre, et le bateau tanguait de plus en plus. Le blond avait rejoint son ami, et l'aida à tenir la barre. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir sous temps de pluie.

Dans sa chambre, Koala s'était réveillée. Dès le premier grondement, elle avait sursauté et s'était retrouvée au pied de son lit, avec une forte douleur au poignet. Elle avait légèrement crié, mais sa voix avait été étouffée par un énième tonnerre. Elle se tenait à se qui l'entourait pour éviter de tomber. Elle réussit à sortir de la chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir, ses mains sur les deux murs. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qui la séparait de l'extérieur, elle n'y croyait pas. Ce fut la même vision que celle de Sabo, mais par ses yeux, cela représentait bien pire. Elle avança sur le pont et fit attention à ne pas glisser sur le bois trempé par les vagues et la pluie. La tempête était à son plus haut niveau, et tous les révolutionnaires se cramponnaient à se qu'ils trouvaient : corde, rambarde,... Le vent ne s'apaisait pas, les éclairs illuminaient la mer entière...

Koala chercha Sabo et Hack du regard. Elle les vit et essaya de les appeler, en vain. Elle lâcha alors la rambarde pour faire de grands gestes à ses amis. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent et la virent, son poignet endolori lui fit si mal qu'elle enleva l'unique point d'accroche qui la maintenait au bateau. A ce moment précis, un énorme fracas se fit entendre.

Hack et Sabo se regardèrent.

« On a touché des récifs ! »

C'était un des membres de l'équipage, penché au-dessus des flots, sur la gauche du navire. L'homme-poisson le regardait. Pourtant, l'homme-blond à sa gauche découvrit autre chose. Celui-ci partit alors en courant jusqu'au bord du bateau. Il mit son pied sur la barrière, et alors qu'il allait sauter, quelqu'un l'empoigna et le plaqua contre le bois, dos au sol. C'était Hack.

« TU NE PEUX PAS NAGER ! IL VA FALLOIR TE FAIRE A CETTE IDEE ! hurla-t-il à l'attention de Sabo.

-MAIS TU L'A... répondit ce dernier, se débattant.

-JE L'AI AUSSI VUE ! JE VAIS LA CHERCHER ! » le coupa l'homme-poisson avant de le lâcher et de plonger dans les abîmes.

Sabo était encore allongé, sous le choc. Il avait le visage livide.

Koala était tombé. Il avait, une seconde durant, regardé Hack. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une seconde pour chuter dans les flots de la mer, car, lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux transperçaient le vide. Le blond avait alors oublié son impossibilité de nager, et allait finalement sauté, jusqu'au moment où l'homme-poisson le tira à la réalité.

Son pouvoir n'était pas qu'une bénédiction. Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant, alors qu'il voulait sauver Koala. Et si Hack n'avait pas été là ? En tant qu'habitant de la mer, c'est le seul à pouvoir la sortir de l'eau lors d'une telle tempête. Sabo, à ce moment précis, détestait son fruit du démon. Cet héritage d'Ace était devenu une malédiction.

L'homme-poisson nageait dans les remous de l'eau. Bien que sa vision soit presque parfaite dans la mer, l'agitation de celle-ci rendait difficile toute recherche. Il la vit soudain, contre un rocher. C'était l'un des récifs que le bateau avait heurté. Elle était inconsciente, et une tâche sombre l'entourait. Hack la prit et la monta à la surface. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait l'air d'avoir plusieurs hématomes, et du sang coulait de ses vêtements mouillés. On pouvait facilement apercevoir qu'elle eut pris un choc sur l'arrière de la tête. Il remonta tant bien que mal sur le bateau, et, aidé par les révolutionnaires, il l'emmena dans l'infirmerie du navire. Sabo ne le vit pas, et était toujours allongé sur le sol. Sous la pluie, personne ne pouvait voir le torrent de larmes qui se déversait sur ses joues.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine ! Prochain chapitre : petit rapprochement entre nos deux révolutionnaires !

Bye bye les p'tits Merrys !;)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Séquelles et querelles ?

Salut salut !

Je suis profondément désolé, je suis horriblement en retard, cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas posté. Mais, étant au lycée, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et avec mes activités extrascolaires... Pfiooouu ! Ca fait beaucoup de choses à gérer !

N'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre par message sur ma page facebook ! Cela me motivera à écrire plus vite les chapitres !

Page facebook : Loloupas fanfiction's

* * *

« Mmmh... »

Sa vision était floue. Elle ne distinguait que l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée.

« Où suis-je ? »

Elle avait du mal à bouger. Lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser, elle ressentit une vive douleur à l'arrière de la tête, ainsi que dans son dos. Elle se recoucha alors, attendant que ses yeux s'habituent à cette atmosphère. Après quelques instants, cela fut fait, et elle regarda autour d'elle. A sa droite, d'autre lits, inoccupés. Elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Et pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, et vit d'abord une masse sombre appuyée sur une table. Elle plissa légèrement ses paupières, et elle le distingua. Il était assis sur une chaise, le visage vers elle. Sa respiration était lente. Il dormait. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint. Le choc du bateau, sa glissade au dessus des rambardes, sa chute vers les abysses, puis, le trou noir.

« J'ai dû tomber sur des récifs peu profonds. »

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle s'observa d'avantage. Son corps était, sur une grande partie, recouvert de bandages. Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le dormeur. Elle sourit, lorsqu'un léger grognement s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

Et oui, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il s'agit bien sûr de Sabo. Celui-ci, après être resté de longues minutes couché sous la pluie, avait rejoins l'infirmerie, où se trouvaient Hack et Koala. Celle-ci était dans un état critique, et le médecin du navire s'était démené pour qu'elle ne garde aucune séquelle de ce tragique accident. Après quelques heures de soins intensifs, elle était hors de danger. Tous les médecins étaient sortis de la salle, et l'homme-poisson les suivirent. Il ne restait que Sabo à côté de Koala. Epuisé, il l'avait regardée, inconsciente, jusqu'à son endormissement. Il se sentait tellement coupable ! Le jour d'avant, il lui avait promis qu'il la protégerait. Il ne pourra plus la regarder en face avant un bon moment.

Koala l'observa ainsi durant de longues minutes. Elle le trouvait mignon, allongé comme il était. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux. A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Ses joues se rosirent puis elle fit sa moue habituelle.

« C'est le choc, se rassura-t-elle. Je dois être encore bouleversée par ce qu'il m'est arrivé. »

Alors qu'elle voulut se rendormir, elle regarda une dernière fois Sabo. Elle vit alors ses yeux papillonner. Elle se tourna alors brusquement vers l'autre côté du lit, faisant semblant de dormir. Elle entendit le blond s'agiter, puis finalement se lever de sa chaise.

« Je suis désolé, Koala. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix, dans laquelle sa culpabilité et ses regrets étaient palpables.

« Si Hack n'aurait pas été là, je... »

Il s'était arrêté de parler. Alors que la lieutenante pensait qu'il allait sortir de la salle, elle l'entendit se rapprocher d'elle. Elle le sentit se pencher vers elle. Enfin, elle sentit son baiser dans ses cheveux. Il dura quelques instants, puis Sabo s'éloigna. Si ce dernier aurait pu voir le visage de Koala, il l'aurait découvert rouge-pivoine. Elle l'entendit ouvrir puis fermer la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Alors que son teint restait fortement rougis, elle essaya de trouver une cause plausible à cela.

Etait-il tomber amoureux d'elle ? Impossible ! Jamais personne ne l'avait considéré en tant que telle. Après son enfance passée en partie en tant qu'esclave, elle eu du mal à se réadapter à la vie normale de son village. Elle avait également eu des difficultés à s'intégrer parmi les autres enfants. Après seulement quelques mois passés auprès de sa famille, elle avait appris la fin tragique de celui qu'elle considérait comme son sauveur et son oncle, Fisher Tiger. A partir de ce moment, elle n'avait plus eu confiance en quiconque au sein de son village. Comment avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle s'était alors enfuie de cet endroit, qu'elle ne considérait plus comme un foyer. Durant plusieurs jours, elle avait erré dans des plaines et des forêts inconnues, jusqu'à être épuisée et au bord de la déshydratation. Alors qu'elle s'était évanouie, elle se réveilla dans la même infirmerie que dans le moment présent. Et c'est à partir de là que son aventure en tant que révolutionnaire avait commencé.

Mais revenons en à Sabo. Si ce n'était pas par amour, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Le choc ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air d'être blessé. Koala se remuait les méninges, mais, la solution qui la préoccupait le plus était la première. Elle rougit à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec moi ? Pensa-t-elle en se tapant légèrement les joues. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?

-Je vous conseille de ne pas vous blesser plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Il a déjà été assez dur de vous soigner, croyez-moi ! »

Le médecin du navire. Elle fut tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Bonjour ! dit-elle en souriant. Merci pour tout, je ne serais sans doute pas ici sans vous.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, c'est mon métier, après tout, répondit-il. Avez-vous besoin de médicaments anti-douleurs ?

-Non merci, je vais très bien, mentit-elle. J'allais d'ailleurs bientôt me lever, nous arriverons bientôt à Baltigo.

-Cela ne va pas être possible, coupa l'homme.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Votre colonne vertébrale a été touchée. Vous ne pourrez pas vous maintenir sur vos jambes sans aides avant quelques jours, sauf si vous tenez à aggraver votre cas. C'est pourquoi des béquilles spéciales vont vous être attribuées.

-Et si je ne les prend pas ?

-Il se pourrait que vous seriez dans l'incapacité de marcher sans aide adéquates, et ce, de façon permanente, conclut le docteur.

-Génial ! » pensa Koala, ironiquement.

A l'instant même, la cloche de débarquement sonna. Elle écarta le rideau qui cachait la fenêtre, et elle vit une île rocheuse. Ils étaient arrivés à Baltigo.

Le médecin lui donna des béquilles, et elle réussit tant bien que mal à se lever. Elle marcha lentement dans le couloir, assisté par l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Lorsqu'elle sortit sur le pont, tout le monde l'aperçut et vint vers elle. Hack, de bonne mine, lui demanda son état. Tous étaient contents de la revoir saine et sauve. Cependant, il manquait une personne, que Koala avait vu en sortant. Cette même personne s'était alors empressée de sauter sur le quai. Cette personne n'était autre que Sabo.

* * *

Voilà !

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, j'ai eu un blanc en plein milieu mais c'est passé !

Je posterai le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain, si je n'ai pas de retard...

Bye bye les p'tits merrys ! ;)

P.S. : Plus de 1000 vues ! Merciiiiiiii ! :3


	7. Chapitre 6 : Qu'ai-je fait ?

Salut salut !

Chapitre posté (encore en retard, je vous l'accorde) !

Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, bien que mon ordinateur avait effacé une grande partie de clui-ci et que j'ai dû le réécrire. Ce n'est finalement pas si mal, car je l'ai agrandi et l'ai amélioré !

J'ai également créé une page facebook pour les fans de One Piece, si ça vous intéresse, voici le lien : Passion-One-Piece-1375772855773871/

Il y a également ma page facebook pour les fanfictions : Loloupasfanfictions/

Je ne vous raconte pas ma vie plus longtemps, place à l'histoire !

P.S. : N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me donnera moins l'impression d'avoir des lecteurs fantômes ;)

* * *

Hack soutenait Koala alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment principal. Elle avait la mine fatiguée et légèrement déconfite. Que s'était-il passé avec Sabo ? Celui-ci avait quitté précipitamment le bateau dès sa sortie sur le pont, et elle ne l'avait plus revue.

« Je suis désolé, Koala. »

Dans quel sens avait-il dit cela ? Il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser... Rien de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours ne l'avait affectée. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, après cet action imprévisible de sa part. Elle se torturait les méninges, à se demander pourquoi ceci, pourquoi cela... En réfléchissant ainsi, la seule chose qu'elle réussit fut d'aggraver son mal de tête. Elle trébucha alors sous la douleur et l'homme-poisson dût la rattraper. Ils continuèrent de marcher durant un temps. Hack jetait quelques coups d' œil à Koala.

« Tu devrais lui parler. »

-A qui ? Répondit innocemment la jeune femme.

-Tu le sais très bien, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il le veuille... Tu as très bien vu sa réaction lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte.

-Rien ne se résoudra si tu n'agis pas.

-Tu as sans doute raison. » conclu Koala en souriant.

Hack est génial, pensa-t-elle. Toujours une réponse et une solution à tout ! Et c'est avec un sentiment d'inquiétude envolée qu'elle suivit son ami.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce qui servait de bureau au chef de l'armée révolutionnaire. L'homme-poisson fit asseoir celle qu'il avait aidé, et il resta debout. Dragon les avait observés entrer sans dire un mot. Il fut surpris pas les bandages recouvrant une grande partie du corps de Koala.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'est pas trop grave, rassure-moi ? dit-il légèrement perturbé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-elle. Un petit accident lors de la tempête, rien de plus. Il me faudra juste ces béquilles durant quelques jours et ça ira mieux.

-D'accord, repose-toi et n'en fais pas trop.

-Oui monsieur, soupira-t-elle.

-Nous avons ramené Pablo, il doit être en ce moment même en chemin pour les salles d'interrogatoires. Nous essayerons de lui soustraire le plus d'informations possibles sur ce... système qu'a crée le Gouvernement Mondial, raconta Hack.

-Je vois. J'irais moi-même lui poser des questions demain et... »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Koala sut qui était la personne qui venait de faire son entrée, et elle se crispa légèrement. Sabo entra et se mit à côté de Hack, à l'opposé de la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'osa pas tourner la tête, et, sur le moment, la douleur lui donna une bonne excuse pour ne pas le faire. Elle se risqua tout de même à un petit coup d' œil dans sa direction, et aperçut que, lui aussi, était en train de la regarder du coin de ses paupières. Les deux intéressés, démasqués, observèrent rapidement ailleurs, les joues rosies. Bien entendu, Hack et Dragon n'avaient rien raté de ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas là dessus.

« … et je tient à vous dire que l'un de nos associés, Emporio Ivankov, est arrivé durant ces derniers jou... »

Il fut à nouveau coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit, cette fois-ci, sous un grand vacarme.

« YEEEEHAAAA! Salut mes choupinous ! »hurla une voix que, sans doute, tout Baltigo entendit.

Cette fois-ci, Koala se retourna très rapidement. Sous la surprise, elle avait oublié ses blessures et ses souffrances lui revinrent subitement. Elle faillit chuter de sa chaise lorsque la reine de Kedétrav la rattrapa in-extremis.

-Je ne savais que mon entrée allait te faire autant d'effet, Koala-girl ! dit-il, avec son immense sourire.

-Bonjour Iva » répondit-elle amicalement.

Son visage affichait pourtant une grimace de douleur. Elle adorait Ivankov, elle le connaissait depuis son entrée parmi les révolutionnaires. Il s'était occupé d'une partie de son entraînement, et lorsqu'il fut enfermé à Enies Lobby, la jeune femme s'était très fortement inquiétée. Mais lorsqu'elle appris qu'il fut libéré de cette prison et qu'il avait participé à la guerre au sommet de Marine Ford, elle fut soulagée. Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis, car celle-ci avait dû s'occuper de quelque chose d'important sur Kedétrav.

Lorsque le travesti observa plus attentivement la jeune femme, il se rendit compte des lésions qui recouvraient son corps. Il afficha alors un air inquiet mais dit tout de même en rigolant :

« Je t'aurais bien proposé mes hormones guérisseuses, mon chou, mais je ne voudrais tout de même pas enlever 10 ans de la vie d'une aussi jolie fille que toi. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d' œil.

Koala s'essaya à un rictus mais la douleur était insoutenable. Ivankov la fit asseoir correctement et il se retourna en levant les mains en l'air.

« Mais il y a aussi Sabo-boy à ce que je vois ! C'est que tu as bien grandis depuis la dernière fois, tes hormones ont bien travaillées !

-Mmmh » répondit Sabo.

La reine, toujours dans la même position, affichait un air surpris. Il avait toujours eu une bonne entente avec le chef d'état-major des révolutionnaires. Que se passait-il dans ce bureau ? Koala blessée gravement avec une mine quelque peu déprimée, Sabo ne réagissant pas à ses blagues...

« J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? » pensa-t-il.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le jour où Dragon l'avait recueilli, lui, enfant de nobles, ayant eu le courage de s'enfuir de sa famille afin de vivre librement. Cela faisait exactement dix ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Alors qu'il descendit enfin ses bras, il questionna du regard Hack et Dragon, qui, d'après leurs visages, n'avaient pas de réponses. C'est alors que l'on entendit un fort bruit. C'était Koala, qui, par ses blessures, s'était évanouie et était tombée de son siège. L'homme-poisson alla directement vers elle et tenta de la réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle reprit conscience.

« Sabo, emmène là dans sa chambre et va prévenir un médecin. Ses plaies et lésions doivent lui faire horriblement mal, dit Dragon.

-Hack pourrait le faire, répondit Sabo, quelque peu décontenancé.

-Je dois lui parler, ainsi qu'à Emporio. » conclut-il.

Le chef d'état-major ne dit rien de plus, et va aller aider Koala à se relever. Il mit son bras autour de sa nuque afin qu'elle puisse se tenir, et il prit ses béquilles. La jeune femme ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, et suivit les mouvements de Sabo sans rien dire. Elle était encore sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ils quittèrent le bureau de Dragon, et allèrent vers la chambre de Koala.

« Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec mes deux choupinous ? déclara Ivankov après le départ des révolutionnaires. Je ne les avaient jamais vu comme cela ! Et dire que je m'imaginais déjà parrain de leurs adorables rejetons... »

Dragon et Hack levèrent un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais pensé à cette possibilité entre eux ? »

Il y eu un court silence, puis Hack le brisa.

« Si, bien sûr que si. Depuis quelque temps déjà j'envisage cette option.

-J'y ai également pensé de nombreuses fois. Mais je dois avouer que, avant, l'atmosphère entre eux était, comment dire... dit Dragon, se frottant le menton.

-Tendue ? répondit l'homme-poisson. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...

-Hack-boy saurait-il quelques chose ?

-Eh bien... Les blessures de Koala sont dû à la chute qu'elle a faite lors de la tempête. Elle est tombée du navire et Sabo avait voulu la chercher mais je l'ai rattraper sachant qu'il a maintenant un fruit du démon. Oui, Ivankov, je te raconterai, mais plus tard. »

Il avait dit ça car il avait vu le visage de son ami se transformer sous l'excitation après l'évocation de potentielles nouveaux pouvoirs. Il continua de raconter ce qu'il savait, pendant que les deux sujets principaux de cette discussion se dirigeaient vers une des chambres du quartier général. Koala, ayant repris tous ces esprits, se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle était et ses muscles se tendirent. Sabo le sentit, mais ne dit rien. Elle devait lui parler, Hack l'avait dit prévenue. Elle n'était cependant pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment. Mais quand le ferait-elle, sinon ? Plus elle attendra, plus la situation s'aggravera. Le temps qu'elle se pose mille et une questions, les voilà arrivés devant la porte en bois qui indiquait la fin du trajet. L'homme blond pressa la poignée et l'ouvrit. Il la ramena à son lit et la fit asseoir. Durant tout le chemin, ils ne s'étaient rien dit.

« Je... je vais te laisser. Repose-toi bien » dit Sabo, en faisant attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Koala.

Elle se devait de lui poser la question. Elle le voyait s'éloigner vers la porte, et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Entre hésitation et tourment, sa tête tournait de plus en plus et sa vision se floutait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulaient. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, elle décida de se lever et de le rattraper, mais à peine fut elle debout qu'elle tomba de tout son long sur le sol. Oubliant sa douleur, elle serra les poings et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ils avaient toujours été amis, avaient eu quelques disputes, mais jamais ainsi.

Sabo avait entendu sa chute et s'était retourné. Il avança alors vers elle, avec un sentiment d'inquiétude, et s'apprêta à la relever. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut de ses sanglots. Etait-ce dû à la douleur ?

« Pourquoi ?! »

C'était le cri de Koala. Elle pensait que celui qui la considérait maintenant comme une inconnue avait quitté sa chambre. Elle commença à taper des poings sur le sol, sous l'impulsion de la colère et de la tristesse.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi m'ignore-t-il ? Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire... Pourquoi il m'a dit cela dans l'infirmerie ? Il n'a rien fait non plus... »

Elle hoquetait et tremblait durant son discours. Sabo la regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Alors que son esprit lui obéissait de partir, son cœur en décida autrement. Il souleva alors la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il commença à pleurer à son tour.

« Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute... je... J'aurais dû pouvoir te sauver lorsque tu es tombée du bateau, tout comme toi lorsque je suis passé par dessus bord... Je me sens tellement coupable... Et en plus de ça, tu as perdu ton précieux chapeau lorsque tu m'as cherché... Je m'en veux tellement, Koala ! Tout... tout est de ma faute... je... »

La lieutenante continuait de pleurer, mais elle était grandement surprise. Sa tête se trouvait contre le torse de Sabo, et elle accrocha ses mains à sa chemise pour éviter de tomber malgré les bras qui l'entouraient. Celui-ci redressa la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu... tu veux bien me pardonner ?

-Mais tu n'as rien à t'excuser ! commença Koala. Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Ta vie est bien plus importante qu'un chapeau ! Et c'est normale que tu ne puisses pas me sauver, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour cela !

-Je... je... »

Sabo cherchait ses mots, qui ne lui parvinrent pas. Il se contenta de resserrer Koala dans ses bras, et elle fit de même. Pendant ce temps, un certain travesti se débattait et se faisait tirer par les cheveux dans le couloir par un homme-poisson, qui ne retint pas un sourire en coin.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !

Normalement, il devrait vous plaire, car Koala avec ses cauchemars va se faire rejoindre dans son l...

Non ! J'en ai déjà trop dit ! Vous le saurez dans 7 jours ! :)

Bye bye mes p'tits merrys ! ;)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Une nuit sans cauchemar ?

Salut salut !

J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire aujourd'hui, donc commençons dès maintenant.

Premièrement, je suis affreusement désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre pour la sortie de ce chapitre. Les devoirs se sont accumulées (et pas des petits, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Prenons comme exemple ma matière PREFEREE : l'allemand. En deux semaines, il nous a fallut faire un sketch entier, un exposé, une lettre de candidature (imaginaire bien sûr) et un contrôle sur tout un chapitre. Bref, j'ai adoré travaillé sur cela pendant longtemps !

J'espère tout de même que vous avez compris l'ironie de la chose.

Pour certain, vous allez vous dire que c'est peu, que vous avez pire, blablabla... Seulement moi, qui ne me foulait pas trop l'année dernière en 3ème, et qui n'avait pas besoin de réviser pour obtenir des notes respectables, le changement a été rude X)

Enfin bref, je m'excuse encore pour cette énorme retard de publication.

D'ailleurs, je me posais une question : quels sont ceux d'entre vous qui, comme moi, suivent les scans de One Piece ou les épisodes VOSTFR ?

Voilà, je m'excuse encore et place au chapitre !

 **Réponse review anonyme :**

 **Camille :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Hélas non, cela ne se passe pas dans le manga mais je suis très flattée par ce que tu as dis ;)

* * *

Koala était soulagée. Soulagée, car, maintenant que les tensions étaient apaisées entre elle et Sabo, elle pouvait à nouveau se comporter normalement avec lui, c'est à dire, s'exaspérer sur la plupart de ses phrases et de ses actions. Comme maintenant, d'ailleurs.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit combien de fois : ne joue pas avec tes pouvoirs ! »

En effet, le détenteur du pyrofruit avait failli brûler la totalité de la végétation sur Baltigo, bien qu'il y en avait peu sur cette île rocheuse.

« Comment veux-tu que je m'entraîne sinon ? Je ne maîtrise pas encore mes capacités ! répondit Sabo.

-Justement ! Vise la mer ! A part un monstre marin, personne ne risque de se faire toucher par une de tes attaques ! » conclu Koala.

La jeune femme avait à nouveau eu le dernier mot, et le blond partit alors avec une moue boudeuse vers le rivage. Elle soupira.

« Et dire qu'il est le chef d'état-major de l'armée révolutionnaire ! Il agit encore comme un enfant. » pensa-t-elle en souriant.

La lieutenante avait beau dire ça, elle savait que, quand il le fallait, Sabo pouvait agir de façon très mature, à la hauteur de son grade. A l'aide de ses béquilles, elle alla s'asseoir sur un rocher, et observa son entraînement. Ses blessures lui faisaient encore mal, et le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'aide pour marcher n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Dans une des salles d'interrogatoires, Pablo se faisait questionner par Hack. Jusqu'à maintenant, peu d'informations lui avaient été soutirées. Lors de sa création, l'armée révolutionnaire s'était interdite de torturer quiconque en quête d'informations. Elle ne voulait pas agir comme ceux contre qui ils se battaient, la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Cependant, l'homme-poisson avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler devant l'arrogance de ce pirate ''embauché'' par la Marine.

« Pour la dixième fois maintenant, de qui reçois-tu ces missions ? D'un vice-amiral ? D'un amiral ? demanda Hack, qui perdait patience.

-Pour la dixième fois maintenant, vous le saurez en temps voulu. Patience ! Cela ne serait pas drôle sinon, non ? répondit Pablo. Au fait, ce soir, j'aimerais bien manger du poisson cuit. Celui de midi était cru, et cela me donne des ballonnements. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hack sortit de la salle en se massant le front et en ordonnant à deux révolutionnaires de l'emmener à sa cellule. Cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui, il reprendrait demain accompagné de Dragon, qui, il espère, gardera mieux son calme que lui.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil commencèrent à décliner, Sabo s'entraînait toujours. Face à la mer, il n'avait cessé de lancer ses attaques, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres, des heures durant. Koala était également toujours là, son regard posé sur le blond. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle l'observait en souriant légèrement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna qu'elle fit mine d'admirer la mer, les joues rosies. Il la rejoint et s'assit à côté d'elle. Durant de longues minutes, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Seul le vent brisait ce silence, pendant que l'astre du jour disparaissait sous la surface de l'eau, comme engloutit par les profondeurs. Le paysage était magnifique et les yeux de Koala brillaient. Sabo l'avait remarqué et l'observait discrètement. Elle était vraiment belle comme cela. Il l'avait toujours pensé depuis sa rencontre, et les années passées à ses côtés le prouvaient.

Il regarda à nouveau la mer, et, après quelques minutes, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Du coin de ses paupières, il s'aperçut que c'était la tête de Koala. Ses joues prirent alors violemment une teinte rouge-pivoine. Que devait-il faire ? Il se calma légèrement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était juste endormie. Les événements d'aujourd'hui l'avait épuisés, et elle avait grandement besoin de sommeil. Alors, délicatement, il mit une mains sous ses jambes, l'autre dans le haut de son dos, et il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Koala. Il ne croisa personne sur le chemin, et pensa que la plupart étaient en train de dîner dans se qui servait de grand réfectoire pour les révolutionnaires. Il entra dans la pièce et la déposa sur son lit.

A présent, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit était le repas qu'il l'attendait impatiemment dans les cuisines de Baltigo. Mais le jeune homme avait également envie de rester ici, juste être à ses côtés. Finalement, il opta pour le choix numéro un, et il sortit de à contre cœur de la pièce en veillant à ce que la couverture monte jusqu'au menton de Koala, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Alors que la porte s'était refermée, il n'entendit pas, dans le calme ambiant, la voix de Koala murmurer son prénom.

Sabo venait d'arriver au réfectoire, et s'assit à une table vide. Évidemment, la plupart avaient déjà fini de manger, et la grande salle était presque vide. Il avait bien, en tant que chef d'état-major, un bureau personnel dans lequel il pouvait demander à se qu'on lui amène un repas. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais utiliser et préférait manger ici, accompagné très souvent de Koala. Après quelques minutes, il sentit une présence derrière lui, et, tout en continuant de mâcher sa nourriture, il déclara :

« Qu'y a t-il, Iva ? »

La reine de Kedétrav, pris sur le fait, s'assit à la même table que le jeune homme.

« Non, rien rien... répondit-il

-Tu es sûr ?

-Bon, et bien si tu insistes mon choupinou... commença-t-il. Il paraît que tu as de nouveau pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda curieusement Sabo.

-Et bien, disons que tes attaques de cette après-midi ont atteint jusqu'à l'oreille des plus sourds. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, il me semble que tes relations avec Koala se soient rétablies, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne faisait que te dévorer du regard durant toute la durée de ton entraînement » raconta-t-il en souriant.

Les joues de Sabo se teintèrent de rose, mais il continua de manger pour ne pas laissait transparaître sa légère gêne. Bien évidemment, le mangeur du fruit des hormones l'a remarqué, et son rictus s'agrandit encore plus. Celui-ci allait continuait quand Hack arriva et lui frappa la tête qui atterrit directement dans son plateau repas.

« Eeeeeh ! C'est quoi ton problème, Hack-boy ? »

L'intéressé s'assit tranquillement à côté du travesti.

« Pablo ne nous a toujours rien dit dit... Toute cette journée n'a été qu'une perte de temps ! Je me demande bien se que complote le Gouvernement Mondial...

-Je vous accompagnerais Dragon et toi, demain, lors du prochain interrogatoire » conclu-t-il en se levant afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

« Quand va-tu te décider à m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fais cela ? » s'énerva Ivankov.

Hack s'assura que Sabo était bien sortit du réfectoire, et il débuta enfin :

« Je sais très bien ce qui te passe par la tête, mais laisse les choses se faire d'elle même.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en sifflotant et en détournant le regard.

-Je t'ai toujours dit que tu mentais très mal ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que cet incident n'a fait que les rapprocher d'avantage. Tu n'auras plus à attendre très longtemps ! finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Alors que Sabo s'avançait dans les couloirs, il entendit de légères plaintes vers la chambre de Koala. En effet, celle-ci s'était remise à cauchemarder sur son passé. Elle se remuait à présent dans son lit, et, d'un coup, ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa dans un sursaut, tout son corps tremblant encore de ce mauvais rêve. _La respiration haletante, elle reprit ses esprits dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de larmes._ Alors que sa vision commençait peu à peu à se stabiliser, elle entendit du bruit provenant de la droite de la pièce. Elle tourna alors sa tête vers la direction de celui-ci.

« AAAAAAAAH ! cria la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçut une grande ombre noire.

-Calme-toi Koala ! Ce n'est que moi, Sabo ! »

En effet, après quelques secondes, elle le distingua mieuxet elle remarqua ses yeux remplit d'inquiétudes.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Je... »

Devait-elle lui dire ? Non, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Alors elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« Non, non. Juste un petit cauchemar sans importance, rassure-toi ! »

Elle mentait, et le blond s'en aperçut immédiatement mais ne dit rien. Il la regarda encore quelques instants puis commença à partir vers la porte de la chambre, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à sa manche. C'était la main de Koala.

« Je... euh... »

Elle hésitait et cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à se rendormir, et une question se posait dans son esprit tumultueux, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Est-ce que tu peux rester ? »

Ils s'observèrent, les yeux dans les yeux et les joues rosies.

« C'est que... Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à retrouver le sommeil après ça et je pensais que... balbutia la jeune femme qui cherchait une excuse valable à cette question.

-D'accord. »

Avait-il réellement répondu cela ? Elle n'en n'était pas sûre, et sa conscience fatiguée ne l'aidait pas. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa réponse que lorsqu'il s'avança vers l'autre côté du lit, et qu'il se faufila sous les draps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

-Je suis aussi fatiguée, et on a déjà fait pire que ça. » répondit-il, en riant légèrement.

En disant cela, elle se souvint du jour où, lors d'une tempête glaciale sur l'une des îles les plus froides de Grand Line, les révolutionnaires avaient dû se prêter main forte pour survivre à cette météo mortelle. Se trouvant dans une profonde caverne qui les protégeaient de la neige, ils étaient tous assis par terre et Sabo s'était adossé à un rocher. Koala se trouvait à ses côtés et claquait fortement des dents. Le chef d'état-major l'avait alors placée entre ses jambes et l'avait entourée de ses bras pour lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur corporelle. Son dos contre le torse du blond, la jeune femme n'avait alors pas eu la force de le contrarier, et s'était rapidement endormie, suivie bientôt par Sabo. A ce moment précis, elle s'était sentie agréablement bien et les bras qui l'entourait lui apportait un sentiment de protection.

Uniquement avec la force de ce souvenir, les joues de Koala se chauffaient de plus en plus. Heureusement que celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés ne pouvait le voir dans l'obscurité, car il était rare que les joues de la jeune femme soient aussi rouges.

« Tu penses réussir à dormir, maintenant ?

-Bien sûr, puisque tu... »

Elle n'avait pas finie sa phrase, le sommeil l'emportant déjà au-delà de la limite de sa conscience.

Sabo la regardait, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il resta ainsi pendant près de 10 minutes, observant sa poitrine se lever et se baisser, suivant la respiration de Koala. Elle avait la tête tournée vers lui, et son souffle chaud l'atteignait au visage, passant sur ses joues légèrement rosies ainsi que sur sa cicatrice de la même couleur. Puis, doucement, il approcha sa main de celle de la jeune femme, et il la serra. La lieutenante émit un léger grognement, qui eût comme effet d'effrayer le blond qui voulût enlever ce contact. Cependant, son amie tenait fermement Sabo, et semblait ne pas vouloir se séparer de lui. Ce dernier s'apaisa alors, et s'endormit, caressant de son pouce la main de Koala.

* * *

 _Petite anecdote pour le texte en italique :_

A la base, cette phrase était censée paraître dans le chapitre dans lequel elle faisait son premier cauchemar. Je l'ai gardée parce que voulais l'introduire au moment où Sabo arrive dans sa chambre, c'est à dire dans ce chapitre ! Ça fait du bien d'enfin la mettre, car elle traînait en dessous du texte de toute la fanfiction ! X)

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que les autres car :

-de un, ENORME manque d'inspiration. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, ça m'étonne moi-même, mais je ne trouvais rien à dire X)

-de deux, beaucoup de devoirs, mais j'en ai déjà parlé en haut donc passons.

-et de trois car petit manque de motivation. Ca arrive à tout le monde, même au plus grands et aux plus connus (j'espère que vous avez compris que je parle pas de moi X) ).

Voilà !

La suite sera dans une... non d...

Bon, je ne sais pas encore quand sera le prochain chapitre, et je ne préfère pas donner de fausses informations. Du moins, pas comme la dernière fois X)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'y répond et cela me motive et me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Bye bye les p'tits merrys ! ;)

 **P.S. : Au passage, merci beaucoup ! Presque 1800 vues ! :)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une belle journée !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Camille :_ Coucou ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour le retard, je crois que je le suis (beaucoup!) plus que toi ! X) Merci pour tes commentaires à chaque chapitre, et pas d'inquiétude s'ils ne sont pas constructifs comme tu dis, ils sont bien suffisants ;) Bisous à toi aussi ^3^

 _Guest :_ Merci pour ton commentaire :) Et moi je lis les scans, mais je ne suis plus trop les vostfr... Il faudra que je rattrape pendant les vacances ! ;)

 _Sabo kun :_ Euuh... A maintenant ? Je ne suis pas sûre... Après tout, je suis toujours en retard X)

* * *

Koala était ravie. Après des jours, des semaines de nuits agitées, elle avait finalement réussi à dormir paisiblement. Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar ne l'avait éveillée. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle sentit une douce chaleur émaner de la chose qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, que serrait-elle ? Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ce qui se révèla être le torse de Sabo.

Une seconde...

Deux secondes...

Trois secondes...

« QUOIIIIIII ?! »

La jeune femme sursauta et tomba du lit, les joues en feux. Le cri qu'elle avait pousser réveilla le blond, qui prit le temps de s'étirer et de se gratter l'arrière du crâne alors que Koala l'observait, sans bouger. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent finalement, et qu'il vit l'expression de surprise de son amie, il réalisa également ce qu'il venait de se passer, et son visage devint rouge-pivoine. Que fallait-il dire dans ces moments là ? Ce fut finalement quelqu'un toquant à la porte qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

« Qui est là ? demanda Koala, qui observait toujours le chef d'état-major du coin de l'œil.

-C'est Hack. L'interrogation de Pablo va bientôt commencer, si jamais tu souhaites être présente.

-Oui, j'arrive dans 10 minutes ! Répondit-elle activement.

-D'ailleurs... Sabo m'a dit hier qu'il viendra... Ne saurais-tu pas où il se trouve, par hasard ? »

L'homme-poisson n'avait pas posé cette question aléatoirement, car il se doutait bien que le second de l'armée révolutionnaire se trouvait dans la pièce de l'autre côté de la porte. A cette question, la lieutenante fit dériver ses yeux vers celui qui était toujours dans son lit, l'interrogeant du regard sur ce qu'elle devait répondre. Ce dernier hocha négativement sa tête.

« Euhh... Non, je ne sais pas ! Il est sans doute encore parti s'entraîner ! hésita-t-elle.

-Très bien, c'est sûrement cela. Merci encore ! »

Cette fois, Hack en était sûr. Sabo se trouvait dans la chambre de Koala. Il se tourna alors vers le couloir pour se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il déclara :

« Pour quelqu'un qui a réussi à s'évader d'Impel Down, tu n'es pas très discrète. Et puis, cesses cet air béat. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont **dormi ensemble** qu'ils sont forcément **ensemble**.

-Hack-boy... Ce n'est parce que tu resteras célibataire toute ta vie qu'il faut détruire les chances des futurs couples que tu croises ! répondit Ivankov, énervé que l'homme-poisson l'ai encore prise sur le fait.

-Quoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de forcer les choses et c'est moi qui gâche ? On aura tout vu !

-Mes choupinous ont bien besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ! Sinon, rien ne se passera jamais ! »

Alors que l'homme-poisson et le travesti s'énervaient dans le couloir, amusant les révolutionnaires qui passaient près d'eux, Sabo et Koala étaient encore dans la chambre. Hack venait de partir, et ils se regardaient timidement. Le jeune homme brisa le silence en premier :

« Salut... dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Salut...

-Bien dormi ?

-Ou... oui...

-Pour ce qu'il s'est passé... risqua le blond.

-Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas très grave ! En fait, j'ai plutôt bien dormi cette nuit donc c'est peut-être grâce à ça et tu... qu'est-ce que je dis ? » répondit précipitamment Koala, s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

Sabo rigola alors et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Il devait également rejoindre la salle d'interrogatoire mais devait auparavant se changer. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, la voix de son amie l'interpella :

« Je voulais juste te dire... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi, et c'est sans doute grâce à toi. Alors... Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle avait finit cette phrase sur un magnifique sourire, que le blond ne put s'empêcher d'admirer après s'être retourné. Il lui rendit son rictus en répondant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal entre nous, non ? »

Il quitta finalement la chambre en fermant la porte. Les intéressés avaient tous les deux les joues rosies, et se sentaient de bonne humeur. La journée commençait plutôt bien, non ?

La jeune femme se trouvait encore dans sa chambre, une phrase de Sabo se répétant dans sa tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal entre nous, non ? »

Qu'avait-il voulut dire par là ? Rien qu'en pensant à cela, Koala rougissait. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui, une autre possibilité commençait à surgir dans son esprit tumultueux. Aurait-elle... des sentiments envers Sabo ?

« Non, non, non, non,... A quoi est-ce que je réfléchis ? pensa-t-elle en se ressaisissant tout d'un coup. Et même si c'était le cas, que se passerait-il ? »

En effet, dans la possibilité qu'ils formeront un jour un couple, beaucoup de choses changeraient. Une lieutenante avec un chef d'état-major ? Leur travail en serait directement influencé... En réalisant cela, Koala se mordit les lèvres et sentit quelques larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Cette fois, elle devait se faire une raison.

Ses sentiments pour Sabo étaient bien réels.

Le blond était également dans sa chambre, à songer sur la dernière chose qu'il avait dit à Koala en passant le seuil de la porte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal entre nous, non ? »

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il avait prononcé cette phrase spontanément, après avoir vu le magnifique sourire de son amie. Amie ? Ou peut-être... En attendait-il plus avec elle ?

« Alala... Voilà à quoi j'en arrive lorsque je commence à réfléchir. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je ne pense pas à cela... se dit-il en se massant le front.

Comment Dragon réagirait-il ? Il devrait sans doute prendre une décision. Sabo serra les dents ainsi que son emprise sur la poignée de la porte qu'il allait ouvrir. Comment avait-il pu ne pas découvrir ce que son esprit gardait caché durant ces dernières années ?

Comment avait-il pu ne pas découvrir que son cœur battait pour Koala...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Chapitre 8 en ligne !

J'ai un peu honte, en me disant que j'ai posté le chapitre 7 il y a un peu plus de deux mois... Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre !

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, je vous l'avoue, surtout pour autant de temps d'attente. Mais je l'ai exprès raccourci en vue du prochain chapitre, qui, d'après mes estimations sur ce que je veux y introduire, sera plus long. Pour faire court (et pour ne pas trop révélé), il y aura un grand bouleversement sur Bartigo. Et désolé pour ceux qui espèrent des déclarations entre nos deux choupinous, comme dirait Ivankov, ce n'est pas prévu pour le chapitre 9 !

Pour en revenir sur ce chapitre... Ils s'en sont enfin rendu compte ! C'est pas trop tôt !

On se revoit pour le chapitre 9, qui sortira (normalement X) ) dans moins d'un mois !

D'ici là,

Bye bye les p'tits merrys ! ;)


End file.
